Ngambek?
by hi commc
Summary: Kamui marah sama Fuuma gara-gara liat Fuuma lagi peluk-pelukan sama Kakyo! Nah lo.. Fanfic gaje bikinan saya, mohon maap kalo beneran gaje ? warning inside! don't like don't read :D


Disclaimer :

X/1999 by CLAMP

Genre :

Romance/Humor

Pairing :

Fuuma x Kamui

Warning :

Shounen-ai, OOC, abal, gaje, EYD tidak terlalu baku, kata-kata kasar, cerita pasaran, author kacangan, dsb. Bagi yang tidak suka cerita buatan saya harap meninggalkan halaman ini ^^ menerima KRITIK dan SARAN.

Summary :

Kamui melihatnya. Ya, ia melihat kekasihnya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Marah. Marah adalah salah satu alasan utamanya untuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan semerah apa wajahnya karena marah, cacian orang-orang yang baru saja ditubruknya, atau… Ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya.

"Ka-Kamui? Kenapa kamu di sini?"

Kamui tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangan, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa tetesan darah telah mengalir dari telapak tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku bisa menjelaskannya! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Kamui!"

"A-aku..." suara Kamui bergetar, "Aku nggak nyangka kamu selingkuh, Fum!" Kamui berusaha tidak meneteskan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis.

"Please, Kamui! Dengerin dulu! Aku nggak seling– "

PLASH

Kamui menyiram Fuuma dengan air soda yang ia ambil dari gelas tamu di belakangnya.

"MATI AJA LO, FUM!"

_XxXxX_

Ngambek?

_doradora dongdong_

Pagi ini mood Kamui benar-benar buruk. Sarapan yang dibuatkan ibunya sama sekali tidak dimakan, hanya didiamkan. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam. Kesal, sedih, marah, dan kecewa pastinya. Keputusan untuk membenci Fuuma pun telah ia lakukan sejak kemarin.

Toru sebagai ibu Kamui benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Tiba-tiba saja kemarin malam setelah pulang dari rumah Kazahaya, tangan Kamui berdarah. Ditanyai pun nihil. Kamui hanya diam seribu bahasa. Wajah Kamui yang sembab kala itu diduga Toru karena menangis. Sebagai ibu, Toru mengerti bahwa Kamui sedang ada masalah dengan Fuuma. Dan saat ini yang dibutuhkan Kamui adalah ketenangan.

"Kamui-chan… Baik, ibu tidak akan bertanya macam-macam. Tapi jika kamu ingin bercerita, ibu akan selalu ada untuk mendengarkan," Toru mencium kening Kamui.

"Terima kasih," Kamui memeluk ibunya. Toru membalas pelukan Kamui dan mengelus rambut anak satu-satunya itu. Lama mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubbies, sebelum Kamui bicara.

"Ibu... Aku akan cerita," kata Kamui tiba-tiba.

"Hn... Benar, tidak apa?"

"Yaa… Kalau sama ibu mungkin tidak apa!" Kamui melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Kemarin malam," Kamui memulai ceritanya, "Sewaktu pulang dari rumah Kazahaya, aku nggak sengaja lihat Fuuma disebuah kafe. Karena penasaran, aku masuk ke dalam kafe itu, pura-pura jadi tamu," Toru tersenyum mendengarkan cerita eh curcol anaknya.

"Lalu? Ibu tahu siapa yang bersama Fuuma?" tanya Kamui dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Toru.

" Rasa-rasanya aku kenal dengan 'orang' yang ada disebelah Fuuma. Dan benar saja... Ternyata dia Kakyo! What the hell? Bayangkan! Aku kesal setengah mati, bu! Masa Fuuma selingkuh sama tante-tante? Huwaaaa~" Kamui mulai nangis buaya dengan gaya mega uke andalannya. Sampai-sampai ibunya berpikir,_'Oii, Kamui... Perasaan tadi masih pake gaya melo deh. Kok sekarang jadi OOC? Ajegile anak gua pinter banget akting yak! Ini nangis beneran apa nggak sih?'_

"Eh? Bukannya udah biasa kalau kita ngobrol santai dengan teman? Mungkin Fuuma dan Kakyo juga begitu," kata Toru mencoba memberi masukan.

"Masih ada kelanjutannya, bu!" Kamui menghapus air mata (buaya) nya, "Karena waktu itu aku lapar banget, aku pesen satu _parfait medium_ ke pelayannya. Sekalian mantau gerak-gerik Fuuma dan Kakyo. Memang sih, mereka cuma ngobrol-ngobrol biasa. Tapi aku penasaran mereka tu ngomongin apa? Lalu pesanan _parfait_-ku datang… Yay! Karena jenuh ngelihatin Fuuma mulu, aku tergoda oleh _parfait_ yang kelihatannya enak itu, ya jadi aku memakannya." (A/N : Oi, Kamui! Gapenting amat! #plaked)

"T-tunggu, Kamui... Jadi, kemarin kamu makan _parfait medium_? Memangnya itu sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Toru horor.

"Uhm... Mungkin sekitar jam 9 malam?" jawab Kamui polos.

Toru sweatdrop.

"Astagadragon! Kamu nggak takut gendut? Badan langsing-mu itu aset sebagai mega uke, Kamui! Bagaimana kalau Fuuma akhirnya milih Kakyo gara-gara kamu jadi gendut? Nggak elit banget!"

JDERR

Kata-kata Toru sukses membuat anaknya mewek. Kamui jadi gendut? Nggak banget! "Huwaaa, ibu jahat banget! Waktu itu aku lapaaaaar sekali!" balas Kamui sambil merajuk ke arah ibunya, "Nanti kalau aku pingsan bagaimana? Itu tambah nggak elit!"

"Memang di rumah Kazahaya kamu tidak makan?"

Hening.

"Ehehe, makan sih..."

Toru sweatdrop untuk yang kedua kalinya mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Dasar. Terus? Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu?"

"Oh ya, karena keasyikan makan _parfait_, aku tidak tahu Fuuma dan Kakyo ngapain aja. Nah, saat aku melihat ke arah mereka, tiba-tiba Kakyo nangis! Aku kaget banget, ngapain Kakyo nangis? Dihamilin Fuuma? Anjrit, kurang ajar banget tuh!" lanjut Kamui dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

"Ha? Jangan ngawur kamu! Mana mungkin cowok bisa hamil! Kakyo cowok kan?" Toru memukul pelan kepala anaknya, "Jangan nuduh sembarangan, Kamui!"

"Yaaah habis… Kakyo sampai nangis! Terus si Fuuma tiba-tiba meluk Kakyo gitu! Mana kayaknya enak banget yang peluk-pelukan! Hilang sudah kesabaranku, langsung aja kusamperin meja tempat Kakyo dan Fuuma yang lagi peluk-pelukan. Jelas sekali kalau mereka berdua kaget. Apalagi si Fuuma. Kemarahanku bertambah dua kali lipat. Kebetulan di sana ada gelas berisi soda yang entah punya siapa, lalu kusiramkan pada Fuuma," Kamui mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang diperban dengan geram.

"Ibu tahu apa yang kuucapkan pada Fuuma sebelum aku pergi?" tanya Kamui dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Toru.

"MATI AJA LO, FUM!" (gua suka gaya lo, Kamui! #thumbsup)

Dan berakhirlah curcol Kamui yang panjang lebar dengan ditandai oleh ekspresi syok dari ibunya. _'Sejak kapan anak gua jadi bengal begini?'_

_XxXxX_

Kamui berangkat ke sekolah dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Kalau saja Toru tidak marah-marah, Kamui pasti akan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Untuk apa? Ya tidur lah! Masa cuma gara-gara Fuuma dia sampai bunuh diri? Kamui sudah kebal dengan keplayboy-an pacarnya itu. Hanya saja dia masih kesal dan marah.

"Kamui-chan, Ohayou..." sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut ikal panjang.

"Ohayou, Kotori." balas Kamui malas.

"Eeeh? Ada apa Kamui? Sedang tidak enak badan ya?" tanya Kotori cemas.

"Tidak. Hanya malas saja."

"..."

"Karena kakak ya?" Pertanyaan polos Kotori sukses membuat Kamui nyusruk di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, "Apaan sih, Kotori!"

Kotori hanya cengengesan melihat teman masa kecilnya itu, "Habis kalau Kamui ngambek, biasanya gara-gara kakak atau masalah berat badan!"

"Ugh..." Kamui hanya bisa pasrah karena perkataan Kotori benar adanya, "Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Wah! Jadi benar! Pantas, kemarin waktu pulang ke rumah, kakak dalam keadaan basah kuyup! Mana wajahnya asem lagi! Hahaha, mukanya saat itu lucu banget deh!"

DEG

Lagi-lagi perkataan Kotori sukses menancap di relung hati Kamui yang paling dalam. Bakalan tambah gawat kalau ia kelamaan bareng Kotori!

"Kotori, aku masuk kelas dulu ya! Dah!" Kamui cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berlari meninggalkan Kotori yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu gerbang.

_xXxXx_

Kamui mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Yah, itung-itung cuma tidur lah. Lagian penjelasan gurunya juga muter-muter bikin ngantuk. Lihat aja, dari sekian siswa yang ikut pelajaran, cuma dua-tiga orang yang sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Sebagai contoh, Keichi Segawa. Anak teladan yang suka mampus sama Kamui! Lumayan ganteng lah, tapi kalah jauh kalau dibandingin sama Fuuma. Berkali-kali nembak Kamui tapi ditolak juga.

Aduh, melenceng dari cerita. Lanjutkan!

Intinya, saat bel istirahat berkumandang, Kamui terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Uhhhhngg~"

Pose Kamui saat ngulet sukses membuat para seme nelen ada yang sampai nosebleed! Tak terkecuali Keichi Segawa. Dengen pedenya, ia mendekati Kamui.

"Ka-Kamui," katanya terbata, "Enak banget yang tidur."

Kamui hanya memandang Keichi dengan tampang _'ih, swt banget deh'_.

"Eh, yang bener? Kalo gitu kenapa nggak tidur aja pas pelajaran?" jawab Kamui ngasal.

"Yah, kalau aku tidur. 'Ntar nggak ada yang nulisin catatan kamu dong," balas Keichi. Kamui hanya mangut-mangut. Lumayan lah dapet babu satu.

Lagi enak-enaknya tepe sama Kamui, Keichi merasakan ada aura membunuh yang mendekati kelasnya dan Kamui. "Waduh, perasaan gue kok nggak enak ya?" Dan benar saja..

BRAKK

Pintu kelas Kamui dibuka secara brutal oleh seseorang. Maka masuklah sesosok (?) cowok ganteng yang sumpaaaah ganteng bangeeeet! Badannya tinggi gede, tampang preman sengak yang minta dihajar karena mukanya yang tepe. Ya, dia adalah Fuuma Monou! Seme kelas atas yang diketahui berpacaran dengan Kamui Shirou.

"Ngapain lo ke sini?" tanya Kamui judes.

"Ampun deh, Kamui! Jangan salah paham dulu dong!" kata Fuuma meyakinkan.

"Salah paham apaan? Gue nggak salah paham kok!"

Fuuma facepalm. Kamui paling nyebelin ketika ngambek. Langsung aja dia menggendong Kamui ala bridal style. Sempet-sempetnya ngasih deathglare ke arah Keichi.

"Apaan sih, Fum! Turunin gue sekarang!" perintah Kamui yang masih syok karena tiba-tiba digendong sama Fuuma.

"Nggak, sebelum kita bicara empat mata!"

(BGM : silahkan bayangkan lagu d'bagindaz "empat mata")

Fuuma membawa Kamui ke sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Sekarang ini Kamui duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di sekitar taman tersebut dengan muka cemberut. Ia menunggu Fuuma bicara.

"Udahan dong yang ngambek!" kata Fuuma memulai pembicaraan. Kamui hanya membuang muka begitu Fuuma meliriknya, "Huh!"

"Iyayaya, aku cerita deh kejadian tadi malam!" Fuuma menyerah berdebat dengan Kamui. Berdebat dengan Kamui yang lagi ngambek membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari.

"Kemarin, saat aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah Touya untuk main basket, aku melihat Kakyo membawa koper besar. Penasaran juga sih, lalu aku mendekatinya..."

"Tuh kan, selingkuh!" potong Kamui seenaknya.

"Belum selesai, Kamui! Dengerin dulu!" Fuuma menjitak kepala Kamui sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah ngobrol beberapa lama, aku mengajaknya ke kafe terdekat karena sepertinya Kakyo belum makan… Setelah memesan makanan, kami melanjutkan obrolan tadi. Nah, dari situ aku tahu kalau Kakyo akan keluar negri untuk operasi. Saat itu Kakyo takut operasi dan berniat mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke luar negeri, ia pun menangis. Nah, mau tidak mau (bilang aja mau!) aku memeluknya untuk menenangkan." Fuuma melirik Kamui yang sepertinya bosan mendengar ceritanya.

"Terus tiba-tiba aja kamu datang. Mana nyiramin minuman segala! Kamu juga nggak mau denger penjelasanku..."

Kamui diam mendengar kata-kata Fuuma barusan, "Apa bukti dari ceritamu itu?"

Fuuma tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan Kamui yang diperban, "Kamui, kamu adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu sifat satu sama lain," Fuuma mengecup kedua tangan Kamui. "Aku tidak berbohong."

Fuuma menatap Kamui penuh keyakinan. Tidak tersirat sedikitpun kebohongan dari matanya. Kamui menghela nafas lega. Dan ia tahu Fuuma tidak berbohong. Salahnya juga kemarin malam terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Kamui merasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai Fuuma. Ia memeluk Fuuma erat, "Iya. Aku percaya."

Fuuma yang awalnya kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk, kini malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengecup pipi Kamui, lalu mencium bibir mungil milik Kamui. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, namun Fuuma makin memperdalam ciumannya. Kamui hanya bisa memberontak karena badan Fuuma lebih besar darinya. Fuuma mulai menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Kamui.

"Nnggh.." lenguh Kamui.

Gawat. Kalau dilanjutkan, bisa-bisa Fuuma ngeraep dirinya di tempat umum seperti hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Kamui buru-buru menginjak kaki Fuuma. Begitu pelukan Fuuma melonggar, kesempatan Kamui meloloskan diri.

"Hosh… hosh... Anjrit lu, Fum!" protes Kamui. Fuuma hanya tertawa.

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya Kamui-chan~" goda Fuuma.

"Huh, yaudah! Batal baikannya!" kata Kamui memasang pose ngambek.

"Eeeehh?"

"Kalau mau baikan, belikan aku es krim _Haagen Daaz_ cup gede sekarang!"

"Ha?" Fuuma cengo.

"Sekarang! Pokoknya aku mau makan es krim _Haagen Daaz_ cup gede sekarangg! Titik! Kalo nggak, batal baikannya!" ancam Kamui dengan muka puppy eyes, mau nggak mau Fuuma nurut juga.

"Iya, iya! Kamu tunggu di sini dulu! Jangan kemana-mana!" Kamui tersenyum nista ke arah Fuuma. Berhasil juga ngerjain itu seme playboy.

"Oh ya, Fuuma," panggil Kamui.

"Apalagi?" tanya Fuuma yang udah seperempat jalan.

"Kalau kamu berhasil beli _Haagen Daaz_, nanti malam ayo kita kencan! Gantian kamu boleh minta apa aja!" ucap Kamui tulus disertai angelic smile andalannya.

Fuuma yang mendengar hal itu langsung saja berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Seringai nista Fuuma mulai membuat bulu kuduk Kamui berdiri. _'Mampus, gue tadi salah ngomong ya?'_

"Fufufu, tenang saja Kamui-chan~ Aku pasti akan membelikanmu _Haagen Daaz_, kalau perlu dua cup gede! Sebagai gantinya... Kutunggu hadiah darimu nanti malam!"

DEG

Ini salahmu sendiri, Kamui. Berani mengerjai seorang Fuuma Monou, tanggung sendiri akibatnya!

~o.W.a.R.i~

A/N

Harumo : Konbanwa, minna-san! Author baru di fandom X/1999 nih! Haha, mungkin pembaca sekalian merasa aneh karena si author membuat fanfic jaauuuh sesudah komik X ada. Alasannya karena kepingin aja! #dor. Ini fanfic ke-4 bikinan author yang sama aja jeleknya~ Sebenarnya mau bikin angst, aku juga sukanya angst! Tapi si author noh.. Malah bikin humor ga ngena! Huuu~

Dora2 : Aah, Harumo sialan.. Hargailah sedikit hasil karyaku #mewek

Harumo : Habis, kenyataan kok! Fanfic bikinan author kaga ada yang genah!

Dora2 : Hiksu, gimana lagi dong? Kemampuan menulis saya emang cuma segini.. Kalau Tuhan menghendaki kemampuan menulis fanfic saya meningkat, ya terjadilah!

Harumo : Kalo cuman ngomong, kapan terjadinya? #facepalm

Dora2 : #gelagapan

Harumo : Udahlah, saya mewakili author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic gaje ini. Maaf kalau bener-bener OOC, kan sudah ada di warning. Nggak suka ya jangan dibaca ^^ Ada yang bersedia memberikan review? Author menerima flame asal flame dalam bentuk concrit yang membangun! Diterima dengan hati lapang (?)! Walau author udah seneng ada yang baca... tinggalkan review, un!


End file.
